Various stair and step systems have been created for swimming pools. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,873, issued to Bourgault on Jul. 8, 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,494, issued to Wilson on Dec. 14, 1999, both disclose stair systems preferably used with aboveground pools. In designing stair or step systems for swimming pools, such systems must adapt to the various installations, such as the type of pool (i.e., aboveground pool/in-ground flat-bottom pool/dish-bottom pool, seat width of the pool), the direct environment of the pool (i.e., wooden deck), etc . . . The pools also have varying depths, and the floor level adjacent to an aboveground pool may vary. Accordingly, all these factors must be taken into account in designing a versatile stair system for swimming pools.